Twin Galaxies
by Sirius Potter
Summary: Harry's 5th year. Crossover between Hp and ? Find out in the first chapter------Shooting Star


Twin Galaxies  
  
By: Sirius Potter  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey! I'm back. I have decided to discontinue my other story HP and The Alpha Prophacy. Two thing's before I get started- 1) This is a crossover. I won't tell you between what right now, besides that one is HP, but you'll know by the end of the first chapter. 2) This will eventually be a H/H fic. That is what I ship for. If you don't like it you'll still probably like the fic. Oh, and these denote scene changes and these denote thoughts *** Why hello***  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Hermione's address.  
  
  
  
Chapter #1: Shooting Star  
  
It was a clear, starry night. Harry Potter stood at his bedroom window at 4 Privit Drive, watching for his owl Hedwig and listening to his cousin Dudley snore. For someone of Harry's age it was unusual to stay up until 2:00 am and it was even more unusual that he be looking for his owl, but Harry Potter was not a normal boy. He was a wizard, having just come back from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He had been plagued by nightmares ever since the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, in which a schoolmate of his, Cedric Diggory, was killed by the newly arisen Voldemort. Most of the nightmares centered around Cedric calling out " Why didn't you save me Harry?" while he was dying, but some had Harry's best friends, Hermione and Ron, getting killed because they were close to him.  
  
Having been looking for Hedwig for over an hour and not seeing her, Harry turned his gaze toward the stars. His eyes fell on the lone shooting star streaking across the night sky. He tracked for a moment and made a wish. *** I wish that these nightmare's would leave me alone and let me sleep in peace, *** he thought just as the star dipped beneath the tree line.  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger sat her window at 28 Huckleberry Lane peering out into the sky. As her eyes wandered onto a shooting star she made a wish, *** I wish Harry Potter, my best friend, would notice me more then just as a friend. *** She completed her wish just as the star was eclipsed by the large houses.  
  
  
  
Ron Weasley layed down onto his bed underneath the window. As he turned over he noticed a shooting star. Having not seen one in a while he made a wish, *** I wish Hermione, the love of my life, would notice me as "boyfriend material." *** By the time he had finished his wish he was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes earlier, high above the Earth........  
  
" It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"  
  
Once again the hyperdrive motivator was down aboard the Millennium Falcon. Having just escaped an Imperial patrol by jumping blindly into hyperspace, they had ended up in orbit over a planet in an uncharted system. The sublight engines were also out. Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Chewbacca the Wookie were stranded. As their orbit had deteriorated, Han had worked frantically trying to fix it, but to no avail. Now they had to try to figure out how to get out of this mess.  
  
" Han, we're stuck here. We might as well go groundside," Luke suggested, " We should be able to scrounge up the pieces for a new motivator." *** I also want to find out what that mysterious energy that I am feeling through the Force is. ***  
  
" No way. By my estimates this is only a Class 2 planet. There transmissions indicate that they've only been to their moon and back. They won't have the pieces." Han replied with a strong sense of finality.  
  
" Wroooooooowwww. Raugh, warrroooooo," said Chewie with a sense of distress.  
  
" What did he say?" asked Luke.  
  
" He said that we don't have a choice now. We're going down!" Han said tersely as the Falcon dove toward the planet. They shot past the border between light and dark and flew over an island in the northern hemisphere. They spiraled down at the island and leveled out into a gliding position, still going at great speeds. The ship flew over a large city and into the country. That's when it happened.  
  
*** What's that shimmering I see in the air? *** thought Luke. He passed his hand over his eyes, using the Force to dispel the illusion he was seeing. He did it just in time too. Just as he saw the tall tower, he slammed on the maneuvering jets to roll them out of the path of danger. Unfortunately doing so caused the ship to nose-dive into a field with large grandstands and hoops high off the ground. As they hit the ground they all fell unconscious.  
  
Disclaimer 2: I don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter.  
  
Review Please 


End file.
